Broken
by RKO-Mickie-Morrison-Hardy
Summary: Mickie James needs a savior...
1. Chapter One

**I wanted to write a Jeff and Mickie story, because there aren't that many up here, plus I have this idea that I wanted to share. Here's the intro, and I hope you like it. **

Mickie wringed her hands together as she sat in the women's' locker room. She was scared at the fact that he had lost his match. She was married to AJ Styles. She had to admit, their wedding was pretty rushed...It's been two years since she and Styles said the two words 'I do.' Two years since she felt that love and affection. Two years since she felt that spark...now it was the beginning of 2012, and it was the worst year of her life. She's getting burned for her "weight gain". She lost her best friend in that year, Jeff Hardy. To top it all off, it was she and AJ's two year wedding anniversary and he had yet walked inside their hotel room. She hoped, for her sake, that he wouldn't...

She sighed as she began to wish she had stayed in Velvet and Chris' room when they offered, but she turned them down. The small brunette knew Chris and Velvet didn't like AJ, and she never knew why, until now...she noticed that her, once loving husband, has a drinking problem, and he can get controlling...very controlling. She missed the old AJ, or at least the one she thought he was. Now, he's abusive, verbally and physically...

She walks around backstage, smiling like she's fine, when deep down inside, she's destroyed and mentally dying...she knew her old friends from the WWE Layla, Beth, and, Nattie all loved her to pieces, but she wanted affection too, and she wasn't getting it from her husband of two years….

Sadly, she wished Jeff Hardy was there, he was the only guy she trusted…besides Cody, Cena, and TJ, a few more friends from the company she used to wrestle for.

But he's not there now.

He can't wipe her tears. He can't hold her until she fell asleep. He can't tell her everything's gonna be fine, when in reality she knew they would get worse. She just wanted to lie in bed and cry for the rest of the night. She decided to take a bubble bath. The short brunette walked into the bathroom and began to undress. When she had the bath situated, she sat in the hot water, closing her eyes. She sighed, resting her head on the edge of the tub.

…...

Mickie was now in a hoodie and shorts, her hair damp in a messy bun. She was watching TV, when the door opened and AJ walked in, well, attempted to walk in anyway. She sighed as she watched the brunette douchelord stumble in the room, a toothy grin on his face as he looked at her.

"Hey baby." he slurred.

Mickie rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she kept her eyes on him. "Where were you?" she asked. "I was with Kurt and Hernandez. We were in the bar; you should've been there babe. You should've been there." AJ, mentioning a couple of his friends, said. Mickie shook her head as he closed the door.

He stumbled over to the bed and collapsed next to her. Mickie sighed as she looked at the TV. A few seconds later, she felt AJ' fingers brush against her thigh. She moved his hand away, but he started to do it again. "AJ, stop it." she said in a stern voice. "Why?" he asked.

"Cut it out, I'm not in the mood." Mickie said. "How can you not be in the mood for me? I'm in the mood for you babe." AJ said as he sat up and began kissing on Mickie's neck. "No AJ, I said stop." Mickie said. That seemed to trigger the brunette male because, after she said that, he grabbed her wrists and shook her slightly.

"I said I was in the mood. That means, when I want it? I get it, understand?" AJ asked. "AJ, let go of me." Mickie said, struggling against his grasp. "Let me explain something, you are mine, got it? I own you." he said. "Get off me AJ." Mickie said as she continued struggling.

Suddenly, the back of his hand hit her cheek, hard enough to knock her off the bed, and onto the floor. Mickie let out a cry when he hit her. She pressed a hand on the spot where he hit her, looking up at him. His eyes were bloodshot as she stood over her, his hands clenched into fists. Mickie felt hot tears burn her eyelids as she stood up, but AJ grabbed her hair and threw her on the bed.

"AJ, stop please….." Mickie said. "Shut up." he ordered as he held her wrists with one hand, pulling her shorts off with the other. He had never done this before...she began to panic and began fighting against him. It was no use as AJ managed to get the shorts and panties off. Mickie was fighting and crying now as AJ unbuckled his jeans. She cried as he was over her, and she hated him. _Despised _him….The brunette needed help, someone to talk…..She needed a savior, but most of all...

She needed Jeff Hardy.

…

Mickie curled up into a ball as the door to the hotel room slammed shut. She felt so ashamed, so dirty. Let's face it, she even felt like...like a whore. She sniffled as tears invaded her face. She buried her face in the pillow and sobbed and her body shaking violently as she cried even harder. She felt so alone, like nobody cared about her. She needed Jeff. She missed her best friend...She picked up her cell phone, and as if on cue, Jeff's name came across the screen underneath the words 'Incoming'. She picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. Hey, morning butterfly." Jeff greeted in his usual earthy tone. Despite feeling like complete crap, she smiled.

"Morning. How are you?" she asked as she turned to lie on her side.

"Still making it princess." Jeff replied. Mickie then heard the sound of something dropping. "Shit." Jeff cursed. "What happened?" Mickie asked with concern in her voice. "Nothing, just dropped something I wasn't planning on dropping." he assured, his southern drawl making her smile. Mickie nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"Y'okay?" Jeff asked, noting Mickie was quiet.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Mickie said. "Well, hey, I'm getting some new furniture one day this week, and I want you to come over because you never spend time with your best friend anymore." Jeff said, in a pouty tone. Mickie couldn't not smile at that.

"I'm sorry; I've just been really busy." Mickie said.

"Busy screwing AJ, huh?" Jeff asked playfully.

"Don't say that to me." Mickie said in a serious tone. Jeff was completely aware that she had gotten offended by his statement.

"I'm sorry, that was way outta line." he apologized. "It's fine, just don't do it again." Mickie said as she pulled on a bathrobe, walking onto the patio of the hotel room. She hadn't noticed how beautiful the view was. "Well, hey I gotta go, but I'll call you back later okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, okay." Mickie said, trying not to cry. "Kay, love you butterfly." he said. "I love you too skittles." Mickie said. Jeff laughed softly on the other end. "I cut my hair well sort of, and its black mixed with blue. I don't think skittles is a good nick name anymore." he said.

"Well, I am gonna call you skittles. No matter what anyone else says." Mickie said. "Alright, alright, you win, but I gotta go, love you babe." he said. Mickie immediately felt her heart stop. He had never called her babe before.

"Love you too." Mickie said. They ended the call and Mickie held her phone close to her chest as she flopped onto the bed.

"I love you too Jeff."

**Okay, that was a bit sad ;/ I hope that wasn't too harsh, but I promise, happiness will come! XD Review for me please? **


	2. Chapter Two

**_Later that day..._**

Mickie stepped out of the shower as she wrapped a white robe around her. She walked in the room, when her cell phone rang. She answered. "Hello?" she asked. "Butterfly, its Jeff. Open the door." Jeff said. "You're at my door?" Mickie asked gasping.

"Ah ah ah, open the door." Jeff said.

Mickie wore a smile as she walked to the door, making sure her robe was closed before opening it. There Jeff stood, phone to his ear. Mickie squealed and wrapped her arms around Jeff in a tight hug. One he didn't hesitate to return. "What's up?" he asked when the two broke apart and she let Jeff in. Mickie shook her head as she sat on the bed. "Nothing, same old same old." she replied.

"Well, can you get dressed 'cause I kinda had something planned, and we can't do it naked, unless..." Jeff suggested. Mickie gasped and slapped Jeff across the chest. "No. I'm married." she said. Jeff shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try." he said. Mickie giggled as she walked in the bathroom to get dressed. Something in her wished she and Jeff could do what he suggested, even though she knew he was kidding, she sure would give it up to him in a heartbeat...

Mickie got rid of her dirty thoughts and began to get dressed. Today should be interesting. She was about to get dressed, when she looked in the mirror. "Shit." she said softly as she noticed a bruise coming on her right eye. All she needed was makeup. But it was in her bag in the room, which is where Jeff is...she found a pair of sun shades on the counter and put them on.

…..

Jeff was responding to a text Matt had sent him when the bathroom door opened and a fully clothes Mickie came out in sunglasses. He raised a brow. It was in the middle of January, why was she wearing shades? He also noticed she was walking kinda funny...like she was in pain or something.

"You okay Mick?" he asked.

As usual, Mickie looked at him with a smile that was hiding so much pain….

"Yeah, why?" she asked. Jeff shook his head. "No reason." he answered. Mickie nodded a response as she grabbed a bag and walked back in the bathroom. Jeff frowned as thought entered his mind. That bastard had better not be hurting her. Mickie was his best friend. He would kill for her. He had always promised her that, and if he had to get arrested for her wellbeing, then so be it.

He decided not to question her about, and figure he was getting carried away with his thoughts. He was sure AJ would never hurt Mickie. AJ was a cool guy. Jeff regretted having such thoughts about his co-worker, and even friend. A few minutes later, Mickie came out. He smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Mickie nodded.

"Yup, I sure am. She answered.

…...

"Can I look now?" Mickie asked. Jeff was walking her somewhere with his hands over her eyes. "No Mickie, it's a surprise." Her best friend answered. "Ugh, so difficult Jeffery." Mickie said. The taller male chuckled. "Okay, sit down." he instructed. Mickie huffed, but listened. "Okay, keep 'em closed." Jeff said.

"Okay." she said. She could hear Jeff sitting down across from her. He seemed to be fiddling with something. "Can I at least peek?" she asked. "Nope, you can look now." Jeff said. Mickie opened her eyes to see Jeff handing her a box. "Jeff, what is it?" she asked looking at him.

"Open it and see." he said, stating the obvious. Mickie rolled her eyes and opened the box. She gasped as she reached inside. "Aw, it's a Maltese Jeff." Mickie said as she held the small white puppy. It began shivering, so she held it close to her, rubbing the dog's furry back.

"I got her from Matt and Amy's animal shelter." Jeff said. "Aw, what's her name?" she asked. "Her name is McKenzie." Jeff answered. Mickie kissed McKenzie's head. "Aw, she's shaking." Mickie said. Mickie loved animals, and she too was involved in animal rights. "I'm glad you like her, she's yours." Jeff said. "Aw, thanks Jeff." Mickie said, hugging Jeff, careful not to crush the McKenzie.

"No problem. They told me they found her yesterday and had said if they couldn't find an owner, she would have to be killed. Not by them, but by the pound. Amy begged me to ask you. I knew you wouldn't say no, so I thought I'd give her to you. I've got enough dogs at home." Jeff explained.

Mickie smiled, rubbing McKenzie's ears, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad you gave her to me. Oh, how are Matt and Amy?" Mickie asked. Jeff gave thumbs up as his answer. "Doing well, Amy's eight months now." Jeff said. "Really, it's been that long already?" Mickie asked. Jeff nodded. "Wow, I have to pay her a visit one day." Mickie said. She hadn't seen the former wrestler since she was four months pregnant with her and Matt's first child.

"Yup, they are A-Okay." Jeff said. Mickie nodded a reply as she played with McKenzie. She looked at her phone and saw that Chris was calling her. "Are you gonna get that?" Jeff asked. Mickie stared at the phone and then shook her head. "No, I'll get it later." she said.

"Oh, okay." Jeff said.

Mickie was going to get it alright...and not in a good way.

A few hours later, Mickie and Jeff loaded the things in the car Jeff had. They had played in the park all day and decided to take Mickie back to the hotel. Plus, the fact that it had started raining ruined all of the fun.

The ride was quiet and comforting. It was always like this when she was with Jeff. There was never a disturbing, or frightening moment, like there were with AJ.

Mickie walked into the hotel lobby, Jeff not far behind, holding McKenzie. Mickie had asked him to look after her, while she was with AJ. She insisted Jeff just drop her off, but he had stated that he hadn't seen his friend in a while, so wanted to pay him a visit. Mickie knew AJ was most likely beyond pissed, and Jeff was just making it worse, but she kept quiet as they got inside the elevator.

The little brunette let out a soft sigh as they reach her and AJ's floor. She pulled out the key card and swiped it through. The door opened and Mickie stepped inside. "AJ?" she called out. No reply. "Hmm, Phenomenal not here?" Jeff asked. Mickie shook her head, thanking God inside her head. She couldn't bear to face AJ right now.

God, she sounded like a coward...and she hated it.

She didn't care what she sounded like at the moment, she couldn't stay in that room. She just couldn't...

"Jeff, can you walk me to Velvet's room?" Mickie asked. Jeff raised a brow. "Sure, can I ask why?" he asked. Mickie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't wanna be by myself." she answered. She hated lying. She really hated lying to Jeff of all people. "Yeah, let's go, I haven't seen her in a while either." Jeff said as he picked McKenzie back up, as Mickie turned off the lights.

They walked down the hall until they reached Velvet's room. Mickie knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Chris stood there. "Oh, hey Mickie. What's up Jeff?" he greeted. "Hey Chris." Jeff said. "Hello, Chris is Velvet here?" Mickie asked. Chris nodded. "She's in the shower, but you guys can come in and wait for her." Chris offered. "Sweet, 'cause I need to sit my ass down." Jeff said, causing both Chris and Mickie to laugh.

A few minutes later, Velvet came out the bathroom, in pajamas. "Hey Mickie." she greeted sweetly as she hugged Mickie. "Jeffery!" Velvet exclaimed. Jeff chuckled and hugged her. "Wow, I haven't seen you in so long." The curvy blonde said, causing Jeff to smile. She had recently gotten injured at the hands of Madison Rayne and Angelina Love, so she was on break from wrestling for a while. Despite that, she still traveled with the company so she was able to spend time with Chris. The four wrestlers all sat down and began to chat. "Awe, such a cute puppy!" Velvet exclaimed, picking up McKenzie. "Thank you, Jeff got her for me actually." Mickie said smiling at the younger Hardy.

The blue/black heired man smiled, giving Mickie a playful shove. Mickie yelped in pain a second after he did that. Jeff, Chris, and Velvet looked at her. "Are you okay?" Velvet was the first to speak.

Mickie rubbed the spot where Jeff had shoved her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mickie lied. Jeff had accidentally pushed a spot Mickie had a bruise that she covered with makeup. "I think I'm gonna go guys." She suddenly piped up.

"Aw, so soon Mick?" her blonde friend pouted. Mickie sent her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, I gotta get some sleep. I have an early flight to South Carolina with AJ." Mickie said. "You want me to walk you back?" Jeff asked, beginning to stand up, but Mickie held him down.

"No, you've done enough in one day." Mickie said, anticipating on what would happen as soon as she walked through the door of her and AJ's room. Her prediction may have been wrong, but she knew her husband was in their room by now. Jeff looked at her, a confused look on his face.

"You sure? I can walk you back Mickie." Jeff offered. Mickie waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Its fine, it's right down the hall." Mickie said. Once Mickie said her goodnight, she walked down to her and AJ's room.

She unlocked the door, and opened it.

As soon as she stepped inside, Aj's fist was connected with her jaw….

**Okay, I've noticed that in the first chapter, I made a mistake. In the beginning, I put **_**women's locker room **_**and that Aj had lost a match. I apologize for not making that clear. Mickie was actually in the hotel room, and AJ was in the hotel bar with Hernandez and Kurt Angle. I don't know why I even mentioned a match in there, lol. My mistake guys. But on a positive note, I wanna thank: KatieWoo and 123 for the reviews, they truly made my day so much better! :D I also wanna thank LilMissPunKprincess for adding this to their favorites , it really means a lot you guys. Okay, I've said enough, review for me? :D **


	3. Chapter Three

**Okay, this chapter will be a bit graphic, so if that offends you, feel free to skip ahead. I will admit, I actually got a bit emotional when I wrote it, I'm drained. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as I've said before, happiness **_**will **_**come to our little Mickie, promise! :D this chapter's also kida short lol. It's pretty late and I'm a bit tired :/ **

Mickie felt ashamed as she watched AJ leave, for the second time that night. She hated herself for allowing this to happen. She was always strong and independent, but now she just seemed weak and fragile. Mostly stupid as well...

Hot tears burned her eyelids as she curled up into a ball, bringing her knees to her chest. Her entire body, just flooding with pain…..her ribs hurt where AJ kicked her, and she felt like she couldn't even breathe. She was positive she had a bruise on her jaw, which also hurt like hell. The brunette silently cried, her body shaking almost violently. _Be strong…..just be strong…._

She always tried to tell herself that, but it was beginning to get harder and harder to live up to those simple words.

The beatings were getting worse, and the bruises were getting harder to cover with makeup. _Be strong Mickie..._ she willed herself to sit up, and tried to do so. The carpeted floor felt like tiny beads, as if teasing her. Threatening to make her slip if she tried to stand. The brunette placed one of her hands on the floor, the other around her waist. She let out a groan as she pushed with every ounce of strength she had left and lifted herself up a little bit. When pain shot through her torso, she just ignored it, continuing to sit up. The hotel room door opened and Aj walked in, stopping right beside her. Mickie began to pant. "Get up Mick." Aj said, kneeling down in front of her. He reached his hand out, and Mickie flinched slightly. But, he didn't hit her….

He began rubbing her hair, in a caring manner.

Mickie looked at him; her chocolate colored eyes filled with confusion…and unshed tears. _Why do you do this to me? _She wanted to ask, but she couldn't speak…she couldn't do anything. Aj stood up to his full height. "Get up Mickie…it's not that hard." He said, almost taunting. Mickie realized that was _exactly _what he was doing. He was taunting her, teasing her at the fact that she can't even get up on his own two feet. She was sore, her entire body was filled with pain. But she wouldn't let AJ know that. There was no way in hell she was going to...No way.

Once again, she ignored everything. The pain, the sorrow, just everything. She used both hands and pushed herself off the floor, now in a sitting position. Wanting to just sit there, she placed both hands at either sides and got to her feel. Before she could even finish standing, she felt herself being pushed backwards and hit her back into the wall. An involuntary gasped escaped her throat, and before she could blink AJ had both hands around her neck.

He was cutting off her circulation, and her face was turning beet red. "You're _nothing _Mickie James _Styles._ Do you hear me? You will never _ever _be anything or anyone. By this time next year, no one will even know your name." The man insulted his voice full of disdain and disgust. Mickie used both hands as in effort to peel his hands off her neck, but it was no use. He was a great deal stronger than she. So, she thought of an alternative. Gathering a wad of saliva in her mouth, Mickie spat in her husband's face, and he let go. AJ let out an annoyed grunt and stumbled backwards. Holding her neck, Mickie realized that she got him right in the eyes. This was her chance to get out…

The brunette ignored her new pain in her back, and the fact that she was still choking a little, she crawled frantically for the door. "You little _bitch!_" she heard AJ yell almost at the top of his lungs. She ignored him, and reached for the doorknob. She pulled the door open after successfully turning the knob, despite her panicked state. Wasting no time, Mickie crawled into the hallway and pulled the hotel room door shut, almost slamming it in the process. Maybe she could wake someone up…

Before she realized what was going on, she felt hands tug her hair and drag her across the floor. She kicked and screamed, but to no avail. AJ threw her back into the room and slammed the door shut.

….

Jeff bolted into the hallway, only to see Alex and Chris doing the same. "Did you hear that?" Jeff asked the other two. Both nodded and looked at one another. "It sounded like it came from down the hall…" Chris stated. "That's where Mickie's room is." Jeff added, more so to himself. Despite that, Chris heard him. "You don't think…?" he asked, looking at Jeff. The blue haired man shrugged. "Let's find out." He said before walking towards his friend's door. Without giving a second thought, Jeff raised his fist and knocked aggressively on the door. Alex and Chris standing behind him in case anything were to go down. "Is everything alright Chris?" Velvet's voice came from behind them. "Yeah baby, go back in the room." Her boyfriend replied. The blonde was worried, but nodded nonetheless and went back into their room.

Jeff sighed impatiently and knocked again, tapping his foot. "Is anyone in there?" Alex asked. "I saw Mickie go in here earlier, I doubt they'll be out this late." The younger Hardy replied. After at least thirty seconds, Jeff grew agitated and pounded his fist on the door, not caring who heard. He _knew _Mickie was in there….

The door opened and AJ stood there. "Jeff, Chris, Alex, hey." He greeted smiling, a smile none of the men returned. "Where's Mickie?" Jeff asked, not wasting any time. "She's in the shower Jeff." Aj replied, eying the other men suspiciously. Jeff had been so anxious, he hadn't even heard the shower running from inside. "Why?" AJ suddenly asked. "Because, I wanted to check on her. The guy s and I heard a noise…did you?" the southern gentleman asked folding his arms. "No, I just got back. I'll ask Mickie if she's heard anything though." Aj said. "Alright….well sorry for banging on your door…." Jeff replied. Aj chuckled and nodded his head. "It's cool, just being concerned it happens."

"Yeah, right…." The other man replied. "Well, tell Mickie I stopped by."

AJ nodded as the three men walked away. "I sure will Jeff." He called before closing the door. He let out a growl and walked towards the bathroom. "Your little friend came by." He said, kneeling down in front of Mickie. Her breathing was hoarse, and he could barely move. He had tied her up to the sink and gave her the beating of a lifetime. One she would never forget. "What's he doing _checking _on you? Hm?" her husband asked, tilting his head in wonder. The brunette coughed and let out a whimper. God she was in so much pain…

Needless to say, she had a match tomorrow night against Tara! How was she going to pull that off? Aj stood and turned the shower off before kneeling back down to Mickie's level. "I don't want you near Hardy, ever again." He said. To make his point, he grabbed Mickie's wrist and held a strong grip, "If I catch you anywhere near him again, I will snap your arm….and I'll take care of him afterwards, understand?" he asked.

Hot tears burned Mickie's eyelids and ran down her face as she struggled to nod; only managing to do so once. "Good…." He said, removing the towel from around her wrists and standing up. "Take a shower and come to bed." He instructed before leaving the brunette by herself.

Mickie pulled herself to the edge of the tub and leaned on it for support. The cool porcelain felt good against her hot skin. She placed her face into her arm and let the tears fall, careful not to cry too loudly. She knew what would happen if AJ would catch her crying. If only Jeff had stayed a little longer, just a little longer. She had managed to spit the rag out Aj had in her mouth, and was about to scream Jeff's name, when AJ had come back….

_So close….._

Yet, so far.


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so damn long to update. I'm getting ready for graduation, and recieved a few acceptance letters XD Anywhoo, I haven't gotten a chance to write :( Sucks, I know, but now I've made some time. It's 11:30 P.M. here and hopefully my imagination did well. I thought this up while I was at work, and I hope you guys like it! :)**

Mickie let out a soft sigh as she heard AJ shuffling with his clothing. She knew he was going out with his friends, so she said nothing. She wanted nothing to do with him at this point. He'd beaten her personality out of her. Mickie was known to be spunky and bubbly. She was even known as a bit of a prankster back in her WWE days, but now, she as just this brunette girl, who has no clue who she is anymore. Just existing, wondering what was her purpose in life. Why was she even here? Why was she working for a profession she lost the love for? All because of one person…..when she was younger, she always said she was going to marry a man that loved her and wanted to do _anything _to make has happy. A man to love, honor, and protects her from harm. AJ did none of those things…he insulted, ridiculed, and put her in harm's way. The brunette began shivering, and soon AJ left the room. She wasn't shaking out of ear, but because AJ had the air conditioner on full blast. Mickie kicked the covers off of her and walked over to the AC by the window.

When she got the temperature she wanted, she got back into bed. Mickie was about to cry again, when her cell phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, she picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?" she said, trying to sound cheerful. "Hey Mick, I need to talk to you." a feminine voice said on the other end. It was Christy Hemme, another good friend of Mickie's.

"Hey, what's up?" the brunette asked, concern coming over her when she heard her longtime friend sigh. "Okay look, I know you know that I don't like your husband, but you gotta believe me when I tell you this." The other woman said. Mickie's heart began to pound.

Christy found out, she knew he did...and Christy, and her boyfriend Alex Shelley, were the type that defended their friends, especially if Mickie were one of them…. The brunette bit her bottom lip, unable to speak for the moment.

"Mickie, you still there?" Christy asked, breaking Mickie out of her reverie. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, what is it that you had to say?" she asked. "I'm in the hotel cafe, and I can see AJ right now...and he's kissing Gail." Christy said.

Mickie blinked as she took in what the redhead had just told her.

"What?" she asked, shaking her head. The other woman sighed on the other end of the phone. "He's kissing Gail Kim. Right now. Alex and I are both looking at them." Christy said with a soft sigh. Mickie also sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"I'm coming." she said.

With that, the brunette kicked the covers off and slipped on her sweatpants and t-shirt. Mickie grabbed her key and walked out of the room. She was halfway down the hall, when Jeff came out of the elevator, a slice of pizza in his hand. Mickie froze in her tracks as he smiled at her.

"Hey lady." he greeted. Mickie said nothing, looking at him for a beat before feeling like crying again. "What's wrong?" he asked, biting his pizza.

Mickie shook her head, attempting to walk past him. Jeff stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. "You don't normally walk away from me without a hug." Jeff said. Despite the hurt she was feeling, Mickie managed to smile and hugged Jeff.

"Where are you going anyway?" Jeff asked as he pulled away from their hug. "Christy and Alex told me they saw AJ in the lobby." Mickie said. "Oh, okay. He drunk or something?" Jeff asked. Mickie nodded, noting that was a half true, half lie.

"Yeah, I guess he is. As always." Mickie said with a chuckle. Jeff nodded, looking at Mickie as if he were reading her mind. "Well, I'm gonna get going." she said, beginning to walk away. "'Kay, bye baby." Jeff said, giving her another hug.

"Bye Jeff, see you later." she said.

With that, Mickie walked into the elevator.

…...

Mickie walked into the lobby and couldn't believe her eyes. There AJ was, standing on the bar, a few feet away from Christy Hemme and Alex Shelley. A few other wrestlers were present as well, all watching, a few were shaking their heads in disbelief while others videotaped it with their touchscreen phones. This was beyond embarrassing….. He was singing _Take Me Home Tonight_ by Eddie Money. "Oh God." Mickie said as she walked towards the drunken man.

Apologizing, she stood on a bar stool and grabbed AJ's arm. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey babe." he greeted, his voice slurred to the max. "I'm sorry everyone, I'll only be a second." Mickie said. Christy and Alex watched in sorrow. They both felt bad for Mickie, married to a drunk, wannabe. In their eyes, Mickie deserved better. Much, much better. Oh how little did the Knockouts and superstars know….

Christy looked at Alex, through watery eyes, at what her friend was going through. This was just unfair on her. Mickie managed to get AJ down, without either of them falling. "Come on AJ, let's go." Mickie said. "No, I wanna stay and sing." The brunette drunk said, pointing to the bar. "No, let's go before you get in trouble." Mickie said.

"Dammit Mickie, I said no!" he yelled.

Mickie placed her hands on her hips, a look on her pretty face. "You know what? Fine, but when you get arrested, don't call me because I won't bail you out." Mickie said. "I don't care! Go back in the room and lay down." Her husband yelled at her. "Whatever have it your way." she said, walking away.

"Make sure you take the stairs, you could drop a few pounds that way!"

Christy, and everyone in the bar, gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth as Alex frowned. "That was a very dick-like thing to say asshole." Alex said. "Shut up pretty boy. Why don't you and that pretty little girlfriend of yours stay out of this?" AJ challenged, barely able to stand on his feet. Alex started to walk towards AJ, but Christy grabbed his arm, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't…..Mickie already left, let's just go. Don't stoop to his level." Christy said. Her boyfriend looked at her before taking her advice and grabbing her hand, walking down the hall to him and the redhead's room.

…...

Mickie slammed the door to her and AJ's room. Tears rapidly ran down her face. AJ knew for a fact that she always had self-conscious issues with her weight and how she looked. She couldn't believe he had said that to her. A soft knock came to the door.

"Mickie, honey? It's Velvet, open the door."

Mickie cursed herself for slamming the door. Velvet and Chris' room was right next door, and Mickie had forgotten for a second. Mickie stood up and walked to the door. Not even wiping her eyes, or face. She opened the door. Velvet stood there in red shorts and a black tank top. Her dirty blonde hair mussed from sleep. Mickie figured she had woken her up.

"What's the matter, why are you crying?" Velvet asked with a confused look on her face. When Mickie didn't answer, she folded her arms, a sign of that she wouldn't leave until Mickie talked to her. "What is it Mickie? Come on, tell me." Velvet said a serious look on her pretty face. Mickie just broke down and sobbed, shaking her head. This was so sudden; her blonde friend was actually stunned. Sure, she had seen Mickie cry before, but not before she had the chance to even say anything…. Velvet sighed, grabbing Mickie's hand. "Come on, you're staying with Chris and I tonight." she said.

Mickie didn't protest, and went along with Velvet.

…

Once inside, Velvet had managed to get Mickie to calm down and relax. Chris had gone to grab some food since he hadn't slept yet, while Mickie and Velvet talked. "Mickie, you have a match tomorrow night, shouldn't you be asleep?" the blonde asked as she sat beside the short brunette. Mickie shrugged, not responding. The brunette hadn't said a word since breaking down in front of Velvet. To be honest, Velvet as getting frustrated by her friend's silence, but she kept her composure for Mickie's sake. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking Mickie in the eyes. Her chocolate orbs searching the others as she waited for an answer. Mickie looked at Velvet and sighed. "It's Aj…." She said, and then hesitated.

Velvet raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows and crossed her arms. Something wasn't adding up here….and Velvet was determined to find out. But, she didn't want to rush it, that would mess things up. So, she was going to take her time, and allow Mickie to open up to her whenever she was ready. Hopefully, the little brunette would before it would be too late. The blonde couldn't jump to conclusions just yet, but she just had a feeling….a _gut _feeling that something was very wrong in Mickie and AJ's marriage. Slowly but surely, the blonde blinked and carefully replied.

"What," she started, "what about AJ?"

Mickie sighed and then proceeded to break down again.

Little did they know, Jeff Hardy was standing outside the door, also waiting for an answer. The more he stood there, the angrier he got. He knew something was up with Mickie earlier...he wondered if his theory was right after all. Was AJ hitting Mickie? _His _sweet, precious Mickie? Jeff was such great friends with the brunette, therefore he would grow protective over her when it comes to anybody. That included AJ himself. Husband or not. Jeff didn't listen anymore, hearing Mickie cry was enough to set him off. The younger Hardy stormed down the hallway, searching for the so-called _Phenomenal one..._

**Okay, there you have it! Things are starting to come out! Will Mickie open up to Velvet and tell everything? What is our Jeffy up to? Oh, and I want you guys' opinion on something, this is a bit odd, but hear me out? What do you guys think of Jeff/Layla? Leave me your opinion in a review for me! I really want to know! XD Thanks to: LilMissPunKprincess and KatieWoo for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Oh and would you guys mind spreading the word if there are any Jeckie fans out there? *bats eyelashes* **


	5. Chapter Five

**Whassup? Man, I've got a lot of catching up to do. I can honestly explain, but it's a really long story lol. I've explained more on my profile, so hopefully you'll understand once you read it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, you guys fucking rock! So as a thank you, here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy! XD Also, I've edited it a bit, so sorry for any errors :D **

Mickie continued to sob while Velvet rubbed her back. This was the first time she was going to tell _anyone _about what's going on between she and Aj. Maybe she would feel better and find the strength to leave him…

"Ssh, it's okay Mickie…you don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

The brunette shook her head and wiped her eyes. She was tired of being scared. She was tired of being the victim. But then again, what if Aj found out? Mickie was still sore from their last encounter, plus she had a match against Tara the following night. She was still concerned on how she was going to pull it off….but right now she had to focus on talking to Velvet. "Aj….he always…he always insults me and belittles me whenever we're alone." Mickie revealed, causing Velvet to frown. "Seriously? What does he say?" the blonde asked, crossing her arms. Mickie knew how protective Velvet was, and she couldn't help but feel a little better inside. "They're usually really nasty and mean things…like the other night he told me to take the stairs so I could lose 50 pounds..." she continued. Velvet gasped and was so upset, she stood to her feet. This startled Mickie because she'd done it so fast.

"That…_asshole_!"

Mickie raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows as Velvet began pacing, something she did to calm herself down. "He's seriously calling _you _fat? He _wishes _he could handle a woman with curves like you." The brown eyed knockout said. Mickie smiled and bowed her head. "Shut up Vel..." she said. "No, I'm serious Mickie. Aj has no right, _no fucking right _to call you names like that. You're not a stick figure and you should be proud of what you look like. No one else will look hot in daisy dukes like you." Velvet said, winking for good measure. Mickie couldn't help but laugh at her friend of two years. "Well thank you Velvet." She said. The blonde woman sat next to her and put an arm around her for comfort. "Anytime. Now, I'm hungry and Chris is taking way too long. You wanna go see if he's in the lobby with me?"

Mickie nodded.

"Can I shower first? I feel gross and I wanna change." The brunette asked. Velvet nodded. "Sure, did you wanna use ours? Or go back to your room?" the knockout asked. "Um, I'll just go grab some clothes and I'll shower here." Mickie said. Velvet nodded, "Want me to come with you?" she asked. Mickie knew _The Protective Vel-Vel _was here and she smiled. "No, I won't be long." The brunette answered. "Okay, hurry up though."

Mickie nodded before heading out in the hallway. She walked to her and Aj's room and unlocked the door. Once inside, Mickie went to her suitcase, wanting to be as fast as possible. She grabbed some black yoga pants and a lime green _Lita _t-shirt. After grabbing her clothing, she ran into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush. She was sure Velvet had a hair straightener and any other feminine product she might need. So, deciding she had all her stuff, Mickie headed for the door and pulled it closed. She practically ran back to Velvet's room in fear of being caught by her husband. Is this how the rest of her life was going to be like?

_**X**_

Jeff stormed into the elevator, his mind running wild. He wasn't sure what to think. Aj wasn't in he and Mickie's room and Jeff was glad. His concern was finding Aj and asking him what was going on with Mickie. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Mickie was acting different lately…she wasn't as cheerful like she was usually. Honestly, she seemed a bit sad. Jeff hated to think she was depressed or anything in that nature. He might even be falling for the brunette. Which was perfectly fine with him. The elevator stopped on the first floor and the younger Hardy stepped out.

As if God were in his favor, there he saw Aj talking with Kurt Angle and Jeff Jarrett. Jeff immediately began walking towards them. "Hey Jeff, what's up man?" Aj asked. Jeff stopped directly in front of him, ignoring the other two men. "Don't _what's up _me, what's going on between you and Mickie?" the blue haired man asked. This shocked Jeff Jarrett and Kurt. They looked at each other and decided to leave, since the matter seemed private. Aj looked confused and taken by surprise…this suspected Jeff even more. "What?" he asked, looking at the younger Hardy. "You _fucking _heard me!" Jeff said, his voice a bit loud. Aj's jaw dropped…Jeff knew….he knew what was going on…

"What are you talking about man? Nothing's going on with us."

Jeff looked the other man in the eye. "Mickie's been acting strange…._very _strange. If I find out that you're the reason for it I will find you and _personally _beat the living _fuck _out of you...you got that _Phenomenal One_?" he asked. Jeff didn't give Aj the chance to answer before walking off. Aj seethed inside…he was going to get that little bitch.

_**X**_

Mickie and Velvet waited for the elevator, being it was currently being used. Velvet had given Mickie a matching lime green headband to match the _Lite_ top she was wearing. "You honestly look like Lita did back in the days of WWF. All you need is a thong and an awesome shoulder tattoo." The blonde said. Mickie laughed, "Don't forget the red hair with pink streaks." She added. "True." Velvet said as the elevator doors opened. Jeff walked out, but stopped when he saw the girls.

"Hey Jeff." Velvet said politely.

"Hi Velvet…Mickie hey." Jeff said, immediately hugging the brunette. Mickie was a bit confused, but returned the gesture nonetheless….she felt different hugging Jeff. Like, she belonged there in his arms. Seh felt so...so safe and protected... Velvet raised her brows and let out a feminine cough. "I think she's jealous." Jeff whispered to Mickie playfully. The shorter woman giggled as Jeff pulled away. Velvet stuck out her tongue and swatted at Hardy. "Hey, be nice." Mickie lectured, pointing a finger at her friend. Velvet smiled and rolled her eyes….knew for a fact that they were into each other. She didn't care that Mickie was married, Velvet thought Jeff was more of her friend's alley.

And she couldn't wait to see that happen.

_**X**_

Aj stormed up the hotel stairs, knowing Jeff had taken the elevator. He was pissed, and Mickie was going to get it…he knew she'd be in their room, being he had left her there earlier. The brunette male let out a growl as he got eh the fourth floor. "That _fucking _bitch….I can't believe this shit." He said aloud, more so to himself.

He couldn't believe that little skank had said something….maybe she didn't say anything, but she was still gonna get an ass beating for almost getting him caught. But then, he stopped. Maybe he should wait until they were home….that way there were _no _interruptions….It was their home after all. The South Carolina native smiled wickedly, now strutting up the stairs. Mickie would _think _she's safe….then he would really get her.

The Phenomenal One pulled out his IPhone and dialed Mickie's number.

_Hey, it's Mickie. Sorry I missed your call, but try me again and I'll maybe call you back. Byeeee! *MUAH!*_

He hated that damned voicemail. She had it ever since she was 'Psycho Mickie' back in WWE. It was just so fucking annoying. "Hey baby, it's Aj. I was calling to let you know that I'll be out tonight. I'm sorry for hittin' ya baby and I wanna make it up to you when we get home. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie. I love you..."

Satisfied, Aj hung up and smiled to himself. God, he should be a movie actor…He decided to pay Gail Kim a visit….He was about to do just that, when something caught his eye outside the window. _Oh hell no…_Outside was Jeff in a white wife beater and black baggy pants walking across the hotel parking lot to his car. But _that _however didn't bother Aj, not one bit. What _did _bother him and pissed him the fuck off was the fact that _Mickie _was walking with the younger Hardy to his car…..

_**X **_

"Hey, wanna go get ice cream?" Jeff asked as he and Mickie walked across the hotel parking lot. Velvet had met up with Chris in the lobby, giving Jeff a chance to stir Mickie away. She reminded him that she was staying with Velvet for the night and he promised that he would bring her back. Besides, if they were back too late she could just room with him for the night.

"Sure, where at?" Mickie asked, looking up at him.

"Ummm, Ben and Jerry's sound good?" he asked as they reached his car. Mickie nodded, smiling. Jeff remembered that Ben and Jerry's was her absolute favorite. Jeff opened the passenger door for Mickie but blocked her way. "Hey, I wanna ask you something…it's pretty serious. And I want you to be honest with me….okay?" he asked gently, looking at the short brunette. Mickie nodded her hair swaying slightly as she did so. Her heart began to pound….what did he need to ask her? Jeff nodded before standing up straight.

"Mickie….you've been acting a little…different. I've noticed it, Vel's noticed it. Shannon, Jesse, basically a _lot _of people noticed it….is there something wrong? Anything you wanna tell me?" the younger Hardy asked.

This stunned Mickie, making it a hard time for her to stand on her feet. Jeff grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling and she let out the loudest scream. Her small hands flew over her mouth as she realized her mistake. Jeff's eyes widened as he looked at the brunette. It was obvious that he'd unintentionally grabbed a bruised and sore area. Mickie's brown eyes widened in fear as she looked at Jeff, her mouth still covered with her hands. She didn't even verbally _say _anything, and he already knew the answer to his question.

Aj was putting his hands on Mickie in more ways than a man should.

_**X**_

Back in North Carolina, Matt was rubbing Amy's huge belly when his Android vibrated. "Who would that be this late?" the redhead asked curiously. "I dunno, can you check it for me? I've gotta pee." The older Hardy brother asked walking towards their bathroom. Amy nodded before picking up her husband's phone. It was a text from Jeff, and what it had said shocked the hell out of her…

A few minutes later, Matt emerged from the bathroom. He looked at Amy and saw that she had her hand over her mouth. "Amy? Baby what is it?" he asked. Something had to be wrong; otherwise his wife wouldn't look like she's seen a ghost. Silently, she handed Matt the phone. His brown eyes moved down the screen and the more he read, the angrier he got. Even though it was only two simple sentences, it was still enough to set him off. The text was indeed from his baby brother, Jeff. It said:

_I was right Matt, I was right all along. Aj is definitely hitting Mickie….._

**Okay, I hope I've made up for taking so long, sorry guys. But anyhow, reviews are awesome! Also, any of you guys like the pairing of Mickie/Morrison? It's odd, I know, but if so, check out my new fic "No Matter What":D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks you guys for your reviews and support! Also for hanging with me and my slow updating XD. Well, I certainly hope you feel relieved for Mickie and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Jeff was quiet. The entire ride. This was usual, yet unusual at the same time. Mickie looked out of the window, looking as the night passed by. She didn't know what to say. Hell, what _was _there to say? There was no more hiding Aj's ass for what he's been doing to her. There was no hiding the fact that Jeff now knew what was going on between Mickie and her so-called 'Husband' either. The more she thought about it, the more relief she actually felt that Jeff knew….

Suddenly, the car stopped. Mickie let out a soft gasp and looked at Jeff, who turns out, was looking at her. She wondered what he's been thinking this entire time. Would he be angry at her for not saying anything? Would he even _blame _her for Aj's behavior? She wondered if he'd already knew, but wanted to get it out of her. Oh God…what if he and Aj were on the same side? That thought made her heart pound. Scary imaged flooded her mind. _Nonsense_! Her inner thought scolded her. _Jeff would never EVER do anything to hurt you and you know it….._

Her inner thought was right.

"How long?" he asked, never taking his eyes off her.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what Jeff was referring to. How long had Aj been doing this inhuman shit to her. How long had the bastard been insulting her, belittling her. How long had he been forcing her to intimate do things she absolutely _hated _to do.

"Two years."

Jeff sighed as he ran both his hands down his face. "Two years? You've been hiding this shit for _two years _Mickie?" he asked, his temper getting the best of him. He saw her look down at her hands and instantly calmed down. It wasn't her fault, and he knew that. Mickie was one of the nicest girls he knew and deserved much better. She hadn't asked for any of this…the brunette nodded her answer before wincing and letting out a sharp hiss. "And everything hurts…Every. Thing." She added, leaning on the door. She looked downright tired. Physically and mentally. Jeff's blood began to boil as he placed both hands on the wheel. He wanted to wait until he was calm t until he started driving again. Nothing leads to disaster like driving angry.

"That's not all he's done to me…"

Jeff's green eyes focused on her once again. What _else _could have the rotten piece of shit have _done _to her? He mentally answered the question and prayed to the almighty one that it wasn't that. Anything but what he was thinking…God, the poor sweet girl had been scared out of her mind in the parking lot. He shoved his anger aside. It was obvious that she wanted to open up to him. He was grateful for that. He heard a soft whimper come from the backseat and looked over his shoulder. McKenzie was sitting on the back seat. Mickie had asked him to keep her puppy until she was sure Aj wouldn't care. She smiled and reached for her little baby. McKenzie rested her small body on Mickie's lap. The Maltese was a reminder to the brunette that life wasn't so bad. "Mickie, I'm listening." Jeff said, bringing her back to reality.

"Right…" she said, kissing McKenzie's head.

Letting out a deep sigh, she began to speak.

"A….A couple of times…" she trailed off as hot, fresh tears burned her eyelids. Out of instinct, Jeff reached for her hand and held it. "It's okay…he's not here." He said gently. Mickie let out a sigh, trying her best to get herself together. This was her chance to _tell _someone what was going on. She'd only told Velvet the _verbal _abuse Aj had been serving her. But never in a million years did Mickie James think she would be telling _anyone _about the _physical _abuse she'd endured. But then again, this _is _Jeff Hardy. Who better to tell than him?

"He's forced me to…"

Jeff shook his head. His worst fear had been confirmed. He was beyond pissed now. The younger Hardy let go of her hand, in fear of crushing it out of anger. He couldn't believe the fucker had even…his poor Mickie. The _phenomenal _one had beaten her into silence. There was no telling how she'd been feeling. She looked depressed and he knew she felt hopeless. How should she feel? Someone she loved and took vows before a preacher was abusing her…..that would mentally _destroy _anyone that had to endure it….

It took him some time, but he calmed down and reached for her hand again. Jeff got out of the car and walked to the passenger side. He pulled the door open and kneeled down to Mickie's level. "Let me tell you something Mickie….None of this, and I mean _none _of it is your fault, you understand? You didn't ask for a bullshit husband and you _damn _sure didn't ask to be treated this way. You're a beautiful girl, and you deserve so much better…" Jeff said, trailing off. Mickie looked at him, unsure how to react. It had been the first time in a while she'd been called beautiful…..

"You…you really think I'm beautiful?"

The blue-haired man looked up at her. How could she ask something like that? He sighed and nodded his head. "Of course you are, don't you see that? I _wish _I would've married you….believe me, life would be a lot easier." Hardy admitted, holding her small hands. To this, Mickie smiled, and for the first time in a while it was a real one. "See? Now we're getting somewhere." Jeff said kissing her nose. He stood and closed the door, walking to the driver's side.

….

"I've invited a couple of friends from the WWE, I hope you don't mind." Jeff said as they walked up to Ben and Jerry's. Mickie shook her head as the Southern gentleman opened the entrance door for her. "No, not at all." She replied as they walked inside. "You think McKenzie's gonna be okay in the car?" Mickie asked, looking over her shoulder at Jeff's car. She was worried about the small puppy. "She'll be okay, I promise." Jeff assured her.

"Mickie?" a feminine voice called.

She knew that southern accent anywhere and turned to see Michelle McCool making a beeline towards her. Laughing, she gave the tall blonde woman a hug. They pulled apart and Michelle hugged Jeff as well. "Hey guys, gosh it's been a while." The all American diva said. "Too long. Where's Phil?" Jeff asked looking around. "Oh, he's using the bathroom. He'll be out in a minute." The blonde explained. "Okay, I'm gonna order for us. What kind of ice cream do you want Mickie?" the North Carolina native asked looking down at the brunette.

"Um, surprise me?" she asked smiling.

Jeff couldn't help but smile back and nodded.

"Come on, we've got some girl talk to do." Michelle said, pulling her friend to a booth she had been sitting at. Mickie sat across from Michelle as they began talking.

Meanwhile, Jeff was ordering him and Mickie's ice cream when he felt a firm pat on his shoulder. He didn't have to look to know how it was. "What's up Phil?" he asked. "Hey man…she alright?" Phil Brooks, known as CM Punk, asked. Jeff sighed and leaned on the counter. "I think so…I _hope _so. Can you imagine how she must be feeling?" he asked. Knowing that was a rhetorical question, Phil leaned on the counter as well. He bit on his lip ring, a new habit. "That _fucking cunt_." He said through clenched teeth. The tattooed man had known Mickie for over ten years. He considered her his baby sister nowadays.

"Ssh, not so loud. This is a touchy subject for her." Jeff said. "Sorry…. I just can't believe it. Who in the _fuck _would wanna hurt Mickie? Of all people, Mickie _fucking _James? On purpose?" the straight edge man asked in disbelief. "Who would wanna hurt the sweetest woman in the fucking world?"

"A rotten bastard named Aj." Jeff answered as he grabbed he and Mickie's ice cream. "Does anyone else know?" Phil asked. The younger Hardy shook his head. "No, just you and Matt." He answered. "Wow. I just can't believe it…I'm just speechless right now." Phil said as they began walking to join the girls.

"Wow, I'm really sorry that happened to you Mickie….are you okay?" Michelle asked, reaching for Mickie's hand. The brunette had just told her what had been going on between her and Aj. "If I see him, he's got a Faithbreaker coming to him." The tall blonde said angrily. Mickie laughed as Jeff and Phil joined them. "I got you Cookies and Cream." The blue haired warrior said handing her the ice cream. "Thanks Skittles." She said smiling at the handsome man. "Skittles?" Phil asked looking at Jeff in amusement. "Shut up, it's a nickname." The younger Hardy defended.

"Aw, how cute." Phil teased sitting next to Michelle.

"Aw, it's like when I call you Punkers." Michelle said, winking at Jeff. Back when he was in the WWE, he and Michelle used to always had each other's back. Even when it came to teasing. Both Jeff and Mickie laughed. "Hey, settle down." Phil said rolling his olive colored eyes.

"Sure thing…._Punkers_." Jeff said.

They all busted with laughter. Phil was turning as red as Amy Dumas-Hardy's hair color. Mickie began thinking about what Jeff had said to her before they came. If she were to be with Jeff, _this _is what her life would be like. Happiness, filled with joy and laughter. Hanging out with friends without worrying if Jeff would be jealous or not. If she were to go back to Aj, her life would be filled with sadness and despair…It was then that Mickie Laree James knew she had a choice. She knew what she had to do.

She would have to leave Aj…

And she knew for a fact that there would not be any…_Phenomenal _results.

**Okay, here you guys are a new chapter. Gosh, I feel so proud of our little Mickie, don't you? Leave me a review; they make me oh so happy! :D **


End file.
